The present invention relates to a fuel cell assembly system.
It is likely that fuel cells will be used in future vehicles. For example, fuel cells could be used as an auxiliary power source which could supply power for lights, electronics, electric drives and electrically powered implements attached to such a vehicle. The amount of fuel cell generated power needed will vary as a function of customer selected options and usage. Therefore, there will be a need for fuel cell assemblies of varying capacity.